Daisuki Gouenji
by Nanderu Squaredoll
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah acara disekolah Raimon, untuk membuat drama. Kelas yang ditempati oleh Kazemaru akan mengadakan drama tentang Putri salju, hingga akhirnya ada sebab yang membuat Kazemaru cemburu. Ingin tahu kisahnya? Silakan membaca, chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Nanda : **Hallo, lagi minna. Maaf ya, saya jarang publish, ini dia fic saya yang multi-chap. Selamat membaca

* * *

"Daisuki Gouenji"

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven dan seriesnya yang lain itu milik Level-5 dan tak akan pernah jadi milikku

Genre(s) : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy(mungkin)

Rate : T

Character(s) : Kazemaru Ichirouta, Gouenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, dkk

Warning(s) : catatan sewaktu-waktu capslock bisa jebol, fic ini bisa jadi kayak Sinetron, bagian yang didramatisir, ada Typo bertebaran, OOC , chara death (oh yeah! So pasti),kadang judul genre itu enggak nyambung sama cerita, dan lain sebagainya

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

* * *

Pada suatu hari disebuah sekolah bernama Raimon Junior High School, saat itu mereka sedang mengadakan acara pentas drama ataupun seni dengan yang lain. Sehingga para guru disana tidak masuk dan memberikan waktu untuk murid-murid disana untuk mempersiapkan acara itu.

Terdapat beberapa murid diruangan kelas yang cukup besar, mereka sedang berunding untuk membuat acara itu menjadi menarik.

**(Kazemaru POV)**

Oh, halo semua namaku adalah Kazemaru Ichirouta umurku baru 14 tahun. Sekarang aku sedang, berunding untuk menentukan apa acara yang akan kelas ini tampilkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita lakukan drama saja?," tanya Natsumi kepada yang lain, aku hanya menanggukan tanda setuju begitu pula Endou, Kidou, Shirou dan Gouenji. Sedangkan yang lain hanya merinding ditempat.

"Drama seperti apakah itu Natsumi ?," tanya Shirou dengan senyum manisnya yang ia lontarkan, jika ada anak perempuan lain dari kelas sebelah, pasti mereka sudah melting ditempat.

"Umm... bagaimana drama putri salju saja atau Romeo and juliet?," usul Natsumi kepada yang lain, Shirou hanya diam membeku, sedangkan aku mematung, Kino dan Haruna Sweatdrop, Gouenji dan Kidou memasang muka datar dan... yang lainnya hanya diam memaku.

"Jika, dramanya adalah putri salju. Siapa yang akan menjadi putri saljunya?," tanya Fudou dengan nada acuh tak acuh, aku menatap Natsumi. Shirou memakan kuenya, Gouenji meminum tehnya, yang lain hanya menatap Natsumi sama sepertiku.

"Ummm.. Yang akan menjadi putri saljunya adalah... Shirou!," teriak Natsumi sambil menunjuk Shirou, dia menatap Natsumi dengan tatapan biasa dan beberapa menit kemudian.

"Mengapa harus aku? Akukan laki-laki mengapa tidak Fuyuka saja atau Aki atau Haruna...," kata Shirou yang menunjuk nama yang ia sebutkan, Fuyuka dan Haruna hanya diam tetapi terlihat ada rona merah dipipinya, sedangkan Kino sweatdrop melihat Haruna dan Fuyuka.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah menunjukmu Shirou. Kamu harus mau, kalau tidak terpaksa adik kembarmu yang dikelas VII-A aku panggil ke sini untuk aku jewer telinganya," kata Natsumi yang mengancam Shirou, matanya hampir berkaca-kaca entah mengapa. Lalu, Shirou menanggukan kepalanya bertanda setuju.

"Baiklah, putri saljunya sudah. Baiklah, sekarang pangerannya adalah Gouenji," kata Natsumi yang menunjuk Gouenji, Kidou menulis pemeran dan tokohnya.

Gouenji menanggukan kepalanya, lalu menatap Natsumi datar.

"Kamu yakin Gouenji, tidak keberatan. Bukankah diadegan putri salju itu sang pangeran mencium putri salju tepat dibibirnya~," kata Natsumi dengan nada menggoda, mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan aneh dihatiku. Mungkinkah, cemburu? Ya sepertinya aku cemburu, karena Gouenji dan Fubuki bisa sangat berdekatan.

Gouenji terdiam disana tetapi mukanya menampakan wajah yang merona begitu juga dengan Fubuki, aku semakin iri karena hal itu...

"Sudahku duga, tidak aku tidak akan membuat adegan itu. Aku akan membuat drama ini menjadi berbeda, yang akan menjadi ibu tiri atau ibu sihirnya adalah Kazemaru Ichirouta," kata Natsumi yang menunjuk diriku, apa!? Mengapa harus aku..

"Baiklah, semua harus menyetujuinya dan tak ada yang tak boleh mengelak. Yang menjadi para kurcaci atau kita sebut saja pembantu Putri Salju adalah Endou, Kogure, Kabeyama, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Toramaru, Kidou, dan Fudou. Yang akan menjadi pengawal untuk nenek sihirnya adalah Midorikawa dan Hiroto. Yang menjadi cermin sihirnya adalah Afuro, oke dan selesai. Besok kita bertemu lagi disekolah, aku harus memubuat teksnya besok kita akan mulai latihan oke. Oh ya, untuk Kazemaru dan Shirou kalian harus mau memakai gaun yang aku bawa nanti kalau kalian berdua tak mau kalian akan tahu balasannya..," kata Natsumi yang langsung keluar dari ruangan kelas, beberapa lama kami mengobrol dan bermain hingga hari tak terasa sudah senja.

.

.

.

.

Semua sudah pulang, kecuali aku, Gouenji dan yah.. orang yang membuatku cemburu siapa lagi kalau bukan tak lain adalah Shirou.

"Gouenji-kun, Ichi-kun. Aku permisi," kata Shirou yang mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan aku berdua saja dengan Gouenji.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kelas ini dilanda kesunyian, hingga akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas agak panjang dari Gouenji.

"Kau tahu Ichirouta, dari tadi mukamu terlihat aneh," kata Gouenji yang menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Darimana ia tahu kalau mukaku terlihat aneh?

"Mukamu jelas menyebutkannya Ichirouta," kata Gouenji lagi, eh!? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Ichirouta, jujurlah. Sebenarnya kamu cemburu kan aku dekat dengan Shirou?," tanya Gouenji kepadaku, aku hanya memalingkan wajahku lalu bangun dari kursiku. Padahal aku tak menyuruh badanku bergerak, hingga akhirnya badanku bergerak tanpaku perintah.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju pulang, aku tak tahu bagaimana sekarang keadaannya Gouenji. Aku sudah ada dikamar sekarang, aku hanya bisa membenamkan wajahku di bantal hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa, aku harus datang ke sekolah untuk mempersiapkan drama itu. Yah.. Walau Natsumi terlambat, setidaknya aku dapat menunggunya dengan yang lain.

"Kazemaru-kun, apa kamu yakin kamu bisa memerankan Ibu tiri atau nenek sihir itu?," tanya Kino dengan sedikitnya sweatdrop dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja," jawabku mantap dengan menganggukan kepalaku, Kino terlihat sangat kaget dengan jawabanku.

"Tapikan , nanti kamu harus tertawa seperti HOHOHOHOHO~begitu," kata Kino yang menirukan gaya nenek sihir yang ada di cerita itu, oh yaampun aku lupa. Seharusnya aku tidak mau kemarin, mengapa aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

_BLAAAMMM_

"Minna, aku sudah membuat teksnya dan membawa perlengkapannya!," teriak Natsumi dengan semangatnya, yang aku pikir seperti bukan Natsumi saja.

Dia membagikan teksnya satu-satu kepada pemain dan yang tidak, Shirou sedikitnya agak tersenyum manis sekali. Natsumi ikut tersenyum manis kearah Shirou, Haruna matanya berbinar-binar, Afuro ikut-ikutan seperti Haruna dan yang lain menampangkan wajah biasanya.

"Nah, Shirou dan Kazemaru ayo ikut aku biar aku pakaikan gaun untuk kalian. Yang lain ganti baju sendiri ya...," kata Natsumi yang tersenyum kearah aku dan Shirou. Anehnya Shirou tidak diseret oleh Natsumi, sedangkan aku ya diseret seperti sekarang..

.

.

.

[diruang ganti]

Pwahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga aku memakai gaun yang susah ini, malah harus memakai perhiasan segala lagi.

"Kazemaru, kamu sudah bagus. Tapi, rambutmu di gerai ya," kata Natsumi yang mencabut kunciran rambutku, yah sudahlah..

_Tap tap_

"Umm.. Natsumi, Ichi-kun. Apa menurut kalian aku pantas begini?," tanya Shirou yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang ganti sebelah, dan... WOW Fantastic BABY!

Hampir saja aku ingin ehem, maksudku dia seperti perempuan asli sudah begitu dia tambah manis dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Natsumi terdiam membeku karen Shirou, Shirou menatap Natsumi heran, "Shirou, sebaiknya kamu menjadi perempuan saja. Karena itu lebih cocok untukmu," kata Natsumi yang melihat di berbagai arah yang tertuju pada Shirou, kalau dilihat dari keseluruhan dia lebih cantik, manis dan imut dariku.

Mungkin, dia harus melakukan Transgender. Tetapi, jika ia menjadi perempuan pasti banyak anak laki-laki yang suka padanya dan membuat perempuan lain cemburu. Susah juga, eh? Mengapa ku memikirkan hal itu..

.

.

.

_BLAAMMM_

"Natsumi, bisa tidak sih kamu tidak membanting pintu saat masuk!," teriak Kino kepada Natsumi, dan ada perempatan di kepalanya.

"Ehehehe.. Maafkan, aku. Aku terlalu bersemangat dan terobsesi untuk cepat-cepat melihat drama ini. Menurut kalian Kazemaru cocok tidak begini?," tanya Natsumi yang menarik tanganku, aku hanya memasang wajah datarku. Endou melihatku sambil menutup mulutnya, Kidou melihatku lalu mengusap matanya lalu melihatku lagi, Gouenji terbelalak melihatku, Kino, Haruna dan Fuyuka malah berpelukan dan merinding, yang lain bersikap biasa dan ada yang sweatdrop.

"Natsumi kamu yakin itu Kazemaru?," tanya Endou yang menunjukku gemetaran, tch... Endou, masa kamu tak mengenaliku sih.

"Iya, sudah jelaskan. Memangnya ada apa rambut yang seperti ini di sekolah kita selain Kazemaru," kata Natsumi yang melihat keatas kemudian kebawah mungkin bosan, Endou sedikitnya sweatdrop dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas tentang Kazemaru lagi, FUBUKI AYO KEMARI!," teriak Natsumi memakai toa(?) yang entah darimana dapatnya, aku sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Natsumi.

"Eh.. Tu..Tung...Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak bisa jalan terlalu cepat jika memakai highheels ini," kata Shirou dari sana, ternyata dia masih jauh dari kami.. Ya ampun dia itu memangnya diberi highheels seperti apa sih...

.

.

.

.

_Cklek_

"Selagi menunggu Shirou datang kesini, kita minum teh dan makan kue saja dulu," kata Natsumi yang mengambil kursi untuk ia duduki, saat aku duduk. Tiba-tiba saja Tachimukai membisikan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Kazemaru-san, apa kamu yakin Fubuki-san tidak akan apa-apa?," tanya Tachimukai kepadaku, aku menanggukan kepalaku.

"Tentu saja, memangnya dia perempuan yang lemah apa," kataku kepada Tachimukai, dia tersenyum kearahku. Lalu, melahap kuenya dan menyeruput tehnya.

Aku hanya diam dan menghirup wangi teh untukku, wanginya harum sekali.

"Kira-kira nanti penampilan Fubuki-san seperti apa ya, tampang mukanya sih moe. Tapi, memang dia pantas apa jadi perempuan...," kata Toramaru yang sedang membayangkan, bagaimana nanti penampilan Fubuki. Oh, sayangnya aku sudah mengetahuinya.

"Sebaiknya, sebelum Fubuki datang aku tak akan meminum tehku dan memakan kueku," kata Someoka yang agak menjauhkan kue dan tehnya dari dirinya. Aku dan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Someoka.

Gouenji sedang menyeruput tehnya, sangat lambat dan juga perlahan.

_Kreekk_

"Teman-teman, apa menurut kalian aku cocok dengan berpakaian seperti ini?," tanya Shirou yang masuk dengan perlahan dari pintu.

.

.

.

.

Terjadi keheningan diruangan ini

.

.

.

_BRUUUSSHH_

Tiba-tiba saja Gouenji menyemburkan minumannya kearah Endou, sehabis dia melihat Fubuki. Sudah begitu di pipi Gouenji terlihat ada rona merah, oh.. Bagus sekali, sekarang hatiku cemburu lagi.

"Ettooo... Gouenji, Mengapa kamu menyembur minumanmu kearahku mengapa tidak ke Kidou saja?," tanya Endou, dengan pertanyaanya yang konyol itu.

"Tentu saja, karena dia menghandap kearahmu jadi dia menyemburkan minumannya kearahmu," kata Kidou yang melihat Fubuki lalu memalingkan mukanya, aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Eh.. Jadi, menurut kalian aku memang aneh ya berpenampilan begini...," kata Fubuki yang menundukan kepalanya, seling beberapa saat hening dan...

.

.

.

"ANIKIIIIIIIII!," teriak Atsuya yang bermaksud untuk memeluk Fubuki tetapi malah menjadi mendorongnya hingga Fubuki terjatuh dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!," teriak para anak perempuan lalu menutup mata dan mukanya kecuali Haruna yang memotret Fubuki yang sedang umm.. apa itu celentang, tengkurep atau apalah itu dan menampakan celana dalamnya yang berwarna biru langit. (Author : apa tadi aku bilang celana dalam? OAO)

Beberapa dari anak laki-laki ada yang nosebleed, termasuk Gouenji. Urghhh... Mengapa sih, dia apa dia tidak tahu aku mencintainya.

"Atsuya, apa yang kamu lakukan tadi itu sangat memalukan. Lainkali jangan lakukan itu lagi ya," kata Shirou yang menasihati Atsuya, sedangkan yang dinasihati hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ya. Atsuya mengapa kamu memakai mahkota emas dikepalamu dan mantel coklat itu?," tanya Toramaru yang menunjuk Atsuya, yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum lalu membuka mantel itu dan...

.

.

.

.

WOW! FANTASTIC BABY!

"Ehehehe... Tadi, dikelasku sedang ditentukan drama. Kata temanku, aku dipilih untuk menjadi putri tidur makanya aku berpenampilan seperti ini. Cocok bukan!," kata Atsuya yang langsung tersenyum lebar, Fubuki ikut tersenyum begitu pula denganku.

"Sudah, sudah... Ayo lanjutkan pekerjaan kita tadi, Atsuya sebaiknya kamu kembali kekelas atau temanmu akan...," belum selesai Natsumi berbicara, tiba-tiba saja ada yang berteriak.

"ATSUYA ATSUYA! DIMANA KAMU!? Kita akan segera memulai latihannya," teriak seseorang dari arah kejauhan, kemudian Atsuya izin pamit dan pergi.

.

.

.

"Sampai mana tadi kita, oh iya. Ini dia teksnya silahkan kalian hafalkan dari sekarang. Aku tunggu setengah jam lagi," kata Natsumi yang keluar entah kemana, Fubuki menatapku dengan tatapan iba. Eh? Iba kenapa?

Kemudian, Fubuki mendekatiku dan berbisik kepadaku. Selagi yang lain sedang sibuk dengan hafalan teks mereka, Fubuki berbisik kepadaku dengan nada yang sangat pelan dan terkesan mendalam.

"Kazemaru-kun, jujurlah padaku. Kamu marah padaku karena aku dekat dengan Gouenji kan?," tanyanya kepadaku, mendengar kata itu hatiku seperti tertusuk oleh 100 panah.

"Tidak, siapa bilang seperti itu," jawabku dengan nada yang ketus dan tajam, oh.. Sepertinya aku akan merasa bersalah karena ini, saat aku melirik ke arah Fubuki. Dia malah terdiam dan membaca teksnya dengan tatapan yang sedih.

Sudahku duga, aku harus bilang apa kepadanya. Dia tidak mungkin marah kepadaku, hanya saja dia sedih karena aku marah kepadanya. Aduh... KAZEMARU KAMU INI BODOH YA!

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga latihannya, nah teman-teman sampai disini dulu ya," kata Natsumi yang pamit pulang begitu disusul dengan yang lain, dan meninggalkan aku, Endou, Kidou, Gouenji dan Fubuki.

"Nah, kita mau apa disini... Mumpung, sedang berlima saja. Kita berlima kan adalah sahabat," kata Endou dengan penuh semangat seperti biasanya, aku dan yang lain ikut begitu juga kecuali Fubuki yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Fubuki, ada apa denganmu mukamu terlihat tidak semangat?," tanya Kidou yang mendekatkan mukanya ke Fubuki, dia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, aku tidak tahu kenapa pasti semua ini gara-gara aku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku hanya lelah. Jaa nee," kata Fubuki yang keluar dari ruangan ini, setelah kepergian Fubuki terjadi keheningan statis disini.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya, pertemanan kita tidak seperti dulu. Kazemaru," kata Endou dengan nada serius, aku baru kali ini melihatnya seperti itu biasanya dia tidak seserius ini.

"Iya, ada apa Endou?," tanyaku kepadanya, Gouenji, Endou dan Kidou menatapku dengan tatapan yang serius. Aduh.. Apa jangan-jangan mereka tahu kalau aku sedang marah ke Fubuki.

"Aku mohon...-" kata Endou yang memutuskan kata-katanya.

.

.

_Deg deg_

_._

_._

_Deg deg_

"-Biarkan Fubuki dekat dulu dengan Gouenji untuk saat drama ini," kata Endou yang mengakhirnya dengan menutup pintu ruangan dan dia meninggalkan aku dengan Gouenji dan Kidou.

APA!?

_**To be Continued...**_

**Aku harap kalian memberikan review~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanda : **Hallo, lagi minna. Maaf ya, saya jarang publish, ini dia fic saya yang multi-chap. Selamat membaca, Chapter 2 Update!

* * *

"Daisuki Gouenji"

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven dan seriesnya yang lain itu milik Level-5 dan tak akan pernah jadi milikku

Genre(s) : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy(mungkin)

Rate : T

Character(s) : Kazemaru Ichirouta, Gouenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, dkk

Warning(s) : catatan sewaktu-waktu capslock bisa jebol, fic ini bisa jadi kayak Sinetron, bagian yang didramatisir, Typo, OOC , chara death (oh yeah! So pasti),kadang judul genre itu enggak nyambung sama cerita, dan lain sebagainya

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

* * *

"-biarkan Fubuki dekat dulu dengan Gouenji untuk saat drama ini," kata Endou yang mengakhirnya dengan menutup pintu ruangan dan dia meninggalkan aku dengan Gouenji dan Kidou.

APA!?

"Apa maksud kalian?," tanyaku kembali kepada mereka, mungkin aku memang gila atau apalah itu. Tetapi, aku lebih mengenal Gouenji dibanding Shirou..

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku, Kazemaru. Aku tahu, kamu tak suka Shirou jika ia dekat dengan Gouenji. Tapi, aku mohon kali ini kita akan mengadakan drama dan pemeran utamanya itu adalah Shirou dan Gouenji. Jadi, kamu bisakan untuk membiarkan dia bersama Gouenji dulu. Mengerti?," jelas Endou kemudian bertanya kepadaku, aku mengerti apa maksudmu Endou.

"Oh.. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin pulang selamat tinggal," kataku yang mengucapkan salam, tetapi tidak menengok kearah mereka sama sekali tidak.

_BLAAMM_

**(Gouenji POV)**

"Oh.. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin pulang selamat tinggal," kata Kazemaru yang sama sekali tidak menengok sedikitpun ke arah kami, dia pergi melewati pintu itu.

_BLAAMM_

Terlalu, bahkan dia membanting pintu itu. Apa kamu tak tahu Kazemaru bahwa aku itu mencintaimu, lagipula pipiku merona itu juga karena aku harus mencium teman sendiri. Kazemaru kapan kamu akan kembali seperti dulu.

"Ichirouta itu, aku kira dia itu tak keras kepala. Ternyata keras kepala juga," gumam Endou dengan agak kencang, aku melihatnya datar, sedangkan Kidou menangguk setuju.

"Sepertinya, persahabatan kita sudah hancur ya. Menurutmu ini salah siapa?," tanya Endou yang duduk dikursinya, aku dan Kidou melihat Endou bersamaan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Menurutku, ada baiknya kita tidak menyalahkan orang lain..," kata Kidou yang duduk juga dikursinya, aku menangguk setuju dengan Kidou.

_Tok tok_

"Siapa itu?," tanya Endou, lalu dia berlari kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu. Bisa kalian tebak siapa yang dipintu? Oh.. Baiklah, itu adalah Shirou dengan penampilan matanya sembab sepertinya habis menangis.

"Shirou, kamu kenapa?," tanya Kidou yang menghampiri Shirou, aku juga ikut menghampiri Shirou. Saat aku melihatnya, ada bekas seperti cakaran dibagian tangannya. Apa mungkin?

"Shirou, tanganmu kenapa siapa yang mencakarmu?," tanya Endou dengan muka panik, masalahnya disekolah hanya ada kami bertiga dan Shirou, tidak ada yang lain. Apa yang harus kami lakukan...

"Tidak, tadi aku yang mencakarnya sendiri. Maaf ya tadi, sebetulnya aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian didalam. Tadi Ichirouta keluar dengan muka yang sedih, sepertinya ada masalah. Aku tahu aku salah, jadi aku meminta maaf..," kata Shirou yang membungkukan tubuhnya lalu lari keluar ruangan yang meninggalkan aku, Kidou dan Endou saja diruangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

"Nah.. Sekarang sudah sorekan, sebaiknya kita beristirahat untuk latihan drama besok. Jaa," kata Endou yang keluar dari ruangan, begitu pula dengan Kidou.

Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, pasti Yuuka sudah menunggu dirumah.

**(Kazemaru POV)**

Huh.. Menyebalkan sekali sih, mereka itu. Padahalkan Shirou, itu anak baru yang baru ada di Raimon karena keperluan untuk main sepak bola waktu itu. Sedangkan aku sudah dari awal di Raimon, arghh... gara-gara semua itu aku jadi pusing kan.

Tapi, rasanya mereka tidak akan memaafkanku. Apa aku sudah terlalu keras kepada mereka ya?

"Kazemaru-kun, kamu belum pulang?," tanya Natsumi yang menghampiriku dari belakang, oh.. Sekarang apa yang ia mau lakukan.

"Belum, memangnya ada apa?," tanyaku kepada Natsumi, dia tersenyum.

"Begini, karena kamu menjadi ibu tirinya atau ibu sihirnya. Aku ingin kamu membawa jus atau apalah itu dibotol kecil, agar tampak seperti ramuan ya. Bisa kan?," tanya Natsumi

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, dia tersenyum lalu pergi. Dasar.. Apa tadi dia bilang ramuan? Oh, bagus aku bisa membuat ramuan saja tidak perlu jus. Kalau perlu aku membuat ramuan untuk membuat Shirou mati. HAHAHA... Tapi, memangnya ramuan seperti itu ada apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hah.. Akhirnya aku sampai dikamarku dengan kasur empukku ini, lelah sekali rasanya. Bahkan sepertinya langit senja sudah berganti malam, hah.. Sebetulnya, aku menghabiskan waktu disekolah berapa lama sih sehingga sudah malam begini.

Uhh.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, mandi? Oh, ya aku lupa aku belum mandi.

.

.

.

.

Nah... Mandi sudah, makan malam sudah. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan... Membuat ramuan? Hah.. ramuan itu tak pernah ada, hanya ada racikan obat.

Obat? Oh, ya tentu saja. Obat untuk membuat seseorang kehilangan nyawanya, eh.. Tapi, aku tak punya obat seperti itu dirumah. Masa aku harus beli, nanti ditanya lagi obat itu untuk apa.

Hah... Lebih baik aku mencari botol kecilnya saja dulu, apa aku harus memakai botol yang sedang? Tidak, Natsumi bilang botol yang kecil. Tapi, sekecil apa... Botol yang kecil dirumahku, hanya botol sebesar genggaman tanganku.

_Tok tok_

Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini? Apa dia tidak tahu jam apa..

"Selamat malam, ada perlu apa kamu kesini?," tanyaku kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu dan oh.. ternyata itu Fudou Akio, untuk apa dia kesini.

"Ohohoho.. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini, aku dengar kamu harus membawa barang macam seperti ini kan. Jadi, aku beri untukmu saja. Sampai bertemu besok," kata Akio yang memberikan sebuah botol kecil yang bisa dikalungkan dileher, berisi cairan berwarna ungu. Bagus.. Aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk membeli botol kecil itu, baiklah waktunya tidur..

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku jalani seperti kemarin. Tetapi, hanya saja ada yang berbeda. Biasanya Shirou akan duduk disebelah Gouenji dan aku akan duduk disebelah Afuro, tapi mengapa aku yang duduk disebelah Gouenji dan Shirou duduk disebelah Afuro. Apa ini kesempatan, sepertinya bisa saja..

"Kazemaru, maafkan aku tentang kemarin ya. Aku memang salah," kata Gouenji kepadaku meminta maaf, apa aku tak salah dengar. Sepertinya sekarang, aku sedang beruntung.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu kemarin kan, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Yang dulu biarkanlah berlalu," kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya, dia membalas senyumanku.

"Nah.. baiklah, karena semuanya telah lengkap. Ayo kita mulai latihan drama kita," kata Natsumi yang bangkit dari kursinya diiringi dengan yang lain. Shirou bangun dengan muka yang oh.. sangat murung sekali anak itu, aku jadi tak tega melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Fuyuka kamu jadi naratornya oke. Scene 1 : istana and... action!," kata Natsumi yang menggunakan megaphone, entah dapat dari mana yang lain langsung bersiap ditempatnya. Mungkin kalian akan berpikir aneh, karena cerita putri salju yang kami bawakan itu benar-benar berbeda.

"Disebuah istana, hiduplah seorang gadis yang manis dan cantik bernama Putri Salju. Dia tinggal besama ibu tirinya yang jahat, pada suatu hari Putri salju sedang bermain-main dengan beberapa ekor burung di taman istana," kata Fuyuka yang membacakan naskahnya, sebagai narator tentunya.

"Wah... pagi hari ini cerah ya, tampak seperti biasanya. Andai saja, aku dapat pergi keluar sana," kata Shirou yang benar-benar berlaga seperti seorang perempuan yang anggun..

"Selagi putri salju ada di taman istana, sang ibu tiri sedang berkaca dicermin ajaibnya," kata Fuyuka yang melanjutkan ceritanya, berarti menggantikan adegan lagi. Kasihan yang memegang tirai dan background.

"Wahai... Cermin, ajaib siapakah manusia tercantik dimuka bumi ini?," kataku yang berlaga seperti ibu tiri itu, aduh.. malunya aku.

"Putri saljulah yang tercantik dimuka bumi ini. Ratuku," jawab Afuro yang layaknya seperti cermin ajaib, eh.. tapi bagaimana bisa.

"Apa kau bilang! Mengapa harus dia yang tercantik dimuka bumi ini, bukankah hanya aku yang paling cantik dimuka bumi ini?," kataku lagi seperti yang ada di dialog.

"Tidak ratuku, yang tercantik dimuka bumi ini adalah Putri salju. Ratu," jawab Afuro lagi, oh yaampun. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu.

"Hhh.. Pengawal!," kataku lagi sama seperti tadi sesuai dialog, sudah begitu aku memegang sebuah kipas tangan pula.

"Iya. Apakah anda memanggil kami, ratuku?," kata Hiroto dan Midorikawa bersamaan dengan berpakaian seperti oh ya pengawal, dan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku.

"Cepat, kalian bunuh si putri salju itu!," kataku lagi dengan mimik wajah murka atau marah yah sama sajalah, sesuai dialog.

"Ta..Tapi, ratuku. Putri salju itu adalah anakmu," kata Midorikawa dengan muka yang terkejut sekaligus tidak tega.

"Iya, yang dikatakan Midorikawa itu benar ratu," kata Hiroto yang ikut membela Midorikawa, oh so sweet..

"Aku tidak peduli, dia anakku atau bukan. Cepat kalian habisi dia sekarang, jika kalian tidak bisa menghabisinya maka aku akan menghabisi kalian!," kataku dengan mengarahkan kipas itu kearah jendela, walau jendela itu hanya hiasan.

"Ba.. Baik, ratu. Perintah dari anda akan segera kami laksanakan," kata Hiroto dan Midorikawa yang meninggalkan panggung.

"Sebentar lagi, aku yakin pasti Putri salju itu akan lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Hahahahaha...," kataku yang diakhiri dengan tawa layaknya nenek sihir.

"Sementara itu, para pengawal bukan membunuh Putri salju melainkan membantunya kabur dari istana," kata Fuyuka melanjutkan membaca naskah yang dibaca oleh narator.

"Putri salju, anda harus segera pergi dari sini," kata Midorikawa dengan nada rendah, agar aku tak mendengarnya. Namanya juga drama..

"Eh.. Mengapa aku harus pergi dari sini?," tanya Shirou dengan tampang inosennya kearah Midorikawa dan Hiroto.

"Sudah cepatlah pergi, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menjelaskan. Intinya ratu ingin membunuhmu," kata Hiroto, Shirou terlihat terkejut lalu keluar dari panggung.

"CUTTT! Nah, scene 1 sudah bagus dan selesai. Istirahat dulu saja, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi," kata Natsumi yang meminum secangkir teh.

Pwahh... Teh ini manis sekali, enak lagi ditambah dengan kue manis ini. Shirou sedang apa ya? Eh, dia sedang apa di jendela sana. Aku ingin menghampirinya tetapi sudah terlanjur memusuhinya, jadi aku harus bagaimana.

"Kazemaru, permainanmu tadi mirip sekali dengan nenek sihir loh," kata Endou yang menepuk pundakku, eh.. Mirip nenek sihir?

.

.

.

.

Mirip

.

.

.

_PLAKKK_

**To Be Continued...**

**Holaa.. Saya kembali lagi, ini dia chapter 2nya maaf ya kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Saya berterima kasih kepada **Nuha-Hikari7** dan **Megumaru Hikaru**, baiklah ini sesi untuk balas review..**

**Nuha-Hikari7 :** Uwahh... Makasih telah memuji fic saya, saya jadi terharu ^^

Iya, ada.. Siapa ya, chara deathnya diantara Gouenji, Shirou dan Kazemaru #plakk

Uwah.. bagus dong jadi tertawa geli karena Shirou dan Gouenji #dicrossfire

Terima kasih sudah mau me-review, ini sudah update! XD

**Megumaru Hikaru : **Hallo juga, ini Nanda-san. Di awal cerita ada nama Nanda kan #plakk

Kok bisa merinding begitu? Mungkin cuaca disana dingin kali #plakk

Gregetan.. Saya yang bikin aja gregetan XD Natsumi mah sifatnya emang kayak gitu, jangan ditanya #digetok pakai payung(?)

Karena didepan Shuuya itu adalah Mamoru jadi dia nyemburnya ke Mamoru, biar lebih praktis gitu #diomegathehand

Itu karena Atsuya sayang sama Anikinya (apaan coba) Saya aja ragu-ragu pas ngetik itu, tapi karena udah terlanjur yah sudahlah (kok curcol!?)

Ehehe.. Terima kasih, sudah dibilang penulisannya rapih. Oh soal itu, saya nulisnya begitu karena disaranin sama Senpai yang lain juga, sama lihat-lihat ficnya OAO jadi saya bingung deh, karena udah terlanjur begitu jadi saya terusin begitu.

Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya :'3 jadi terharu nih, terima kasih atas dukungannya juga.

**Sekian sesi balas reviewnya, aku mohon kalian memberi review ^^**


End file.
